1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to soft, absorbent and bulky cellulosic fibrous webs which have been treated so that they impart a soothing or emollient effect to the human skin when used for wiping or drying while essentially retaining their water-absorbent property and strength. The agents used in the present invention are triquaternary phospholipid complexes derived from fatty acids such as stearic, lauric, linoleic and myristic.
2. History of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been suggested to treat cellulosic fibrous webs with lanolin to impart a feeling of softness to the webs. See, for example, Wemyss, et al., 2,877,115 and Yang, 2,944,931 or with other fatty solids, see Britt, 3,305,392 However, such a treatment has the disadvantage that the water absorbency of the cellulosic web is dramatically reduced by the application of these fatty-type materials, so that the web can no longer satisfactorily perform a wiping or drying function in reference to moist skin.